Saviours
by JustViolet
Summary: – Ratusan, ribuan orang, dewasa dan anak-anak, menghilang, menghilang setiap tahunnya, mereka tidak pernah ditemukan, dan dinyatakan meninggal. Tetapi, apakah mereka benar-benar meninggal? –
1. Chapter 1

**Saviours**

**Death Note is belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Saviours is belong to JustViolet**

Mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan dalam judul, alur, ide cerita, maupun penokohan, semuanya nggak sengaja kok… ^^

**Chapter 1: Where do They Go?**

Summary: – Ratusan, ribuan orang, dewasa dan anak-anak, menghilang, menghilang setiap tahunnya, mereka tidak pernah ditemukan, dan dinyatakan meninggal. Tetapi, apakah mereka benar-benar meninggal? –

**-0-0-0-0-**

Mello merapatkan jaketnya. Jalanan kota dipenuhi salju hari ini. Ia berjalan menunduk, dan terburu-buru. Namun, ia nyaris saja menabrak Harry yang mendadak berhenti.

"Ada apa!?" Mello bertanya dengan gusar. Harry memandangi sebuah tempelan di dinding toko roti.

**Dicari**

**Seorang gadis bernama Juliana Anderson (15th)**

**Ciri-ciri: Rambut lurus sebahu berwarna coklat**

**Bermata hijau**

**Berkacamata serta kidal**

**Apabila menemukan gadis dengan ciri-ciri diatas, harap lapor ke kantor polisi terdekat**

Mello bingung. 'Apa hubungannya tempelan ini denganku?' batinnya. Sebelum ia memikirkannya lebih lanjut, suara Harry menginterupsi pikirannya.

"Berani taruhan, gadis ini pasti dibawa lari pacarnya,"

Biasanya Mello menyetujui perkataan-perkataan semacam itu, namun kali ini mulutnya berkata lain.

"Tidak semua hal yang kau pikirkan sama dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya,"

Harry mengernyitkan alis. Tak biasanya Mello mengatakan kalimat sebijak itu. Umumnya yang ia lontarkan hanyalah pernyataan-pernyataan 'kejam' yang membuat telinga siapapun memerah mendengarnya.

Entahlah.

Si Pirang pun nampak terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Lupakanlah. Ayo kita pulang," Mello melangkah duluan.

Harry masih terpaku mendengar ucapan bijak Mello.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Sup kentang.

Mello berpikir apakah Wammy House kekurangan pasokan bahan makanan sehingga mereka–lebih tepatnya ia karena hanya Mello yang mengeluhkan menu makan malam hari ini–harus memakan makanan aneh berwarna kuning pucat ini.

Near mengaduk-aduk sup kentangnya yang sedikit terlalu cair, menyendoknya, lalu menelannya seraya berkata, "Lumayan,"

Mello benar-benar tersedak sekarang.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Near dan Mello tidur sekamar. Memang bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan tidur dengan Si-Mulut-Kasar dan Si-Tanpa-Emosi. Itulah sebabnya hawa kamar mereka tak beda jauh dengan yang ada di rumah hantu.

Near nyaris tertawa ketika Mello bertanya, "Menurutmu, kemana perginya orang-orang yang menghilang namun tak pernah ditemukan?"

Bukan pertanyaan yang aneh, memang. Tetapi, gaya bahasa Mello yang umumnya meledak-ledak, kini terkesan lebih bijak dan kalem, dan tanpa embel-embel–

"Aku tak bermaksud menanyaimu, Albinerd!" ucap Mello ketus – yang menginterupsi pikiran Near akan berubahnya sikap Mello– lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi lehernya.

Near yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Mello belum tidur, menjawab pertanyaan Mello dengan ekspresi datar – yang merupakan manifestasi dari rasa patah hatinya– "Kemungkinan mereka hidup di tempat baru, dengan identitas baru, lalu kemudian mengubur masa lalu mereka dalam-dalam,"

Enam kata terakhir yang diucapkan Near membuat bocah albino tersebut merasa tersindir oleh ucapannya sendiri.

Jawaban Near seharusnya menjawab pertanyaan Mello, tetapi–

'Tempat baru?' 'Dimana?' 'Bagaimana?' Batin Mello mulai berisik.

'Ah, lupakan' dan Mello pun mulai tertidur.

Sementara Near? Ia masih menina-bobokkan mainan Gundam-nya.

Walaupun kita semua tahu robot-robotan tidak butuh tidur.

**-Continued to chapter 2-**

Gimana? Baguskah? Abal ya?

Maaf Matt-nya belom nongol…

Matt nongolnya di chapter 2…

Minta review-nya yaaaa?


	2. Chapter 2

Saviours

Death Note is belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Saviours is belong to JustViolet

Mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan dalam judul, alur, ide cerita, maupun penokohan, semuanya nggak sengaja kok… ^^

**Chapter 2: The Game**

Summary: – Berapa lama kau hidup? 15 tahun? Kalau begitu, berapa banyak game yang kau mainkan dalam satu tahun? Tidakkah kau bosan dengan game yang itu-itu saja? Cobalah yang ini. Hidupmu akan berubah. Tapi akan ada satu resiko yang harus dibayar. –

Si-Rambut-Merah membuka matanya perlahan. Manik hijau nya menelususri seisi kamarnya. Indera pendengarannya tertuju pada bunyi kicauan burung yang menurutnya sedikit familiar.

Seketika matanya tertuju pada benda sewarna matanya yang tergeletak malang diatas meja belajar.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Sebuah telepon genggam.

Matt bahkan lupa akan eksistensi benda kecil yang saat ini membunyikan kicauan burung. Matt membuka telepon genggamnya. Alarm. Matt hanya diam memandangi telepon genggamnya. Ia masih bergeming. Mungkin kecanduan PSP membuatnya melupakan pengoperasian telepon genggam. Kini ia malah mengangkat teleponnya hingga menyentuh telinganya seraya berkata "Halo,"

Tepat disaat seseorang membuak pintu dan tertawa.

Seseorang yang memiliki kemiripan 100%– Pengecualian untuk perbedaan umur, tinggi badan, rambutnya yang panjang dan bergelombang, serta perbedaan gender– dengan Matt hadir diambang pintu.

"Kau mabuk? Ayolah, in hampir jam 7 dan kau belum makan?" Gadis itu berbalik lalu berkata, "Turunlah, aku sudah masak untukmu. Oh ya, tekan saja tombol _snooze_ untuk mematikan alarm bodohmu itu,". Matt mengikuti langkah kakak perempuannya yang turun ke lantai bawah.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Kau disini tunggulah baik-baik. Hari ini kau akan belajar fisika dan matematika, kemungkinan algoritma, Nyonya Matsumoto akan tiba pada–"

Matt menyela, "Kau balap lagi, Grace?". Grace menghela napas melihat tingkah adik satu-satunya yang nampaknya tak mau ditinggal. "Hanya sebentar dan aku takkan menginap, _okay_?"

"_Okay_,"

**-0-0-0-0-**

Jam digital berwarna putih dengan bentuk asimetris yang menempel di dinding hitam menunjukkan pukul 09.00 p.m.

"Grace belum juga pulang," Matt berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya bermain PSP. Karena ia ingin bermain komputer.

Seingatnya ia telah menemukan game online yang memiliki iklan yang sangat menarik. Menarik karena sangat jarang ada game yang memiliki iklan yang terdengar seperti iklan MLM. Begini bunyinya:

"**Berapa lama kau hidup? 15 tahun? Kalau begitu, berapa banyak game yang kau mainkan dalam satu tahun? Tidakkah kau bosan dengan game yang itu-itu saja? Cobalah yang ini. Hidupmu akan berubah. Tapi akan ada satu resiko yang harus dibayar."**

Matt mengerjap, "Boleh juga,". Ia lalu memainkan game tersebut.

Biasa. Hanya tentang seorang ksatria yang ditugaskan untuk memburu harta karun dan dibekali seekor naga dan sebuah kapak besar. Untuk mengganti senjata, ksatria tersebut harus mengalahkan musuh-musuh dengan tingkatan kemampuan yang bervariasi lalu menjarah senjata mereka.

Lalu, apanya yang dapat mengubah hidup Matt?

Ia semakin penasaran. Hingga akhirnya…

"Damn! Kenapa harus disaat-saat seperti ini, sih!"

Matt pun segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Rupanya ia sudah tak tahan ingin buang air kecil, saudara-saudara.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Grace mengendap-endap masuk. Ia menenteng tas hadiah kecil berwarna merah hati di tangannya. Ia selalu ingin membelikan hadiah untuk Matt. Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat. Matt pasti menyukai jam tangan yang akan ia hadiahkan.

Ia kemudian menaruh tas tersebut diatas meja komputer. Melihat ke layar komputer, Grace penasaran.

Ia pun lalu meng-klik tombol "resume" dan mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. "Matt! Kau main apa, sih!?"

Adiknya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi pun menyahut, "Itu game online, Grace!"

Seketika sinar merah yang menyala-nyala memancar dari layar monitor.

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi…. AAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan horror Grace waktu itu tak akan mungkin dilupakan oleh Matt selamanya. A hanya tahu Grace dalam bahaya besar. Ia berlari menuju ruang tengah tetapi tak menemukan siapapun disana.

Setelah mencari Grace ke seluruh penjuru rumah, Matt sadar bahwa kakaknya yang cantik itu telah menghilang. Benar-benar menghilang.

"Teriakan Grace tadi, bukan pura-pura, kan? Aku tahu ia pandai mengendap-endap, tetapi akting sama sekali tak dikuasainya, "

Matt menatap monior yang kini berwarna hitam.

"Mungkinkah…."

**-0-0-0-0-**

Matt bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Melapor kepada polisi? Tidak, mereka takkan percaya. Haruskah ia mencari Grace sendirian? Ia sudah tak punya orang tua, dan kini keluarga satu-satunya menghilang begitu saja?

Marah, sedih bercampur jadi satu. Penyesalan menggerogoti dadanya. Menyesal karena ia tak pernah peduli pada Grace. Ia menyesal karena selalu membenci profesi Grace yang seorang pebalap. Ia menyesal telah menuduh kakaknya ta pernah peduli padanya. Ia selalu mementingkan diri sendiri dan menganggap Grace tak pernah ada untuknya.

Padahal, kenyataanya Grace kini sedang berusaha untuk pension dini dari profesinya. Grace selalu berusaha untuk terus ada di samping Matt. Matt terduduk di kursi di depan komputer. Tangannya meraba-raba meja hingga ia menangkap sesuatu.

Tas kecil berwarna merah.

Ia membukanya. Sebuah jam tangan. Tertulis pada kartu ucapan yang tertempel di atasnya:

"**Matt, maaf, aku belum bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu. Maaf. Ini ada hadiah kecil dariku.**_** Hope you'll like it**_**. Aku sayang kau. Dari kakak yang menyayangimu, Grace."**

Matt menangis sejadi-jadinya.

**-0-0-0-0-**

3 hari berlalu semenjak hilangnya Grace. Ia bingung harus mencari Grace kemana. Tak ada petunjuk yang pasti. Ia pun hendak melapor kepada polisi.

"Hahahahahaha… imajinasimu liar sekali, bocah! Ohh, aku sangat takut sekarang! Hahaha…" seorang Polisi bernama Kenichi Kinamoto malah mentertawai laporannya.

Matt hanya terdiam dan ia berlalu. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia dicegat oleh 2 orang aneh.

Yang satu berkulit sangat putih, berambut putih, dan bermata hitam, jika saja ia berjanggut, mungkin Matt akan mengenalinya sebagai kakek-kakek bijaksana dalm buku dongeng. Sayang, ia tak berjanggut dan juga bocah itu memiliki wajah yang terlihat lebih muda.

Yang satunya lagi terlihat seperti gadis yang garang dengan rambut pirang, pakaian kulit, jaket, dan luka bakar di wajahnya serta coklat.

Yang membuat Matt _shock_ adalah Si-Pirang itu adalah laki-laki.

"Aku Mello. Ini Near. Kudengar kakakmu menghilang tiba-tiba saat main game online? _Well_, laporanmu bukanlah bualan semata, kami ditugaskan oleh L, detektif terhebat sedunia, untuk menangani kasus ini. Maukah kau bergabung dengan kami?"

Walaupun aneh, mereka nampaknya berbicara jujur. Dan, Matt pernah mendengar L dan ia pun mengagumi sosok L. Ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan satu anggukan kecil.

Petualangan pun dimulai.

**Continued to chapter 3 –**

Haaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh….. capekk! Waow.. kali ini 2 kali lipat lebih banyak..

Selamat tahun baru buat semuanya yaaa! *telat banget

Oh, iya! Aku mau Tanya, nanti Matt sama Mello relationshipnya nanti pacaran atau sahabatan dengan hints-hints yaoi di dalamnya?

Kirimkan pendapat kalian di kotak review di bawah, yaa… see you!


End file.
